Papa Vlad
by SprinklesGirl96
Summary: Jack accidently uses his new weapon on Danny, causing the boy to turn into an infant...and Vlad is the only one who can keep an eye on him while the Fenton's try to fix the tool...sucky summary is sucky.


**A/N: Oh my, I'm actually writing something for once? And it's actually something else besides Dragon Ball Z? Don't get my wrong, I still love the anime, but I want be all fangirly over something else for a change. So….TA-DA! You get to see my latest obsession in my writing! Danny Phantom! This is supposed to take place after TUE; maybe around the time of Infinite Realms, I can't be too sure...all I know is that Vlad lives in Amity Park, it makes everything SO MUCH EASIER! I know that name of the weapon sounds lame; it was the only thing I could think of at the time. Oh also, I don't feel like putting Jazz in this story, so she's away at something for school I guess. Annnnd, I totally rushed this so Meh, I just want to get it done. But this is based off of a drawing I did (If anyone has a deviant ART and has seen something called "Papa Vlad" you'll know). Well, I'm done rambling…Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, he is owned by Butch Hartman.**

* * *

><p>You never know what kind of mess a person can get themselves into. Though, these kinds of messes are common for Danny Fenton all the time.<p>

It was a normal Monday evening; Danny was in his room humming a small tune while playing the video game _Doom_. That was until he heard a crash come from downstairs followed by his mother's voice yelling at his father. Sighing, he got up to see what was going on. Dragging his socked feet down the stairs, he saw that a window was smashed and the wall was now sporting a very large hole. He shook his head in amusement.

"I take it this is another weapon you made?" He asked, a small smile tugging at his lips when his father turned around, his face painted with a cheeky grin.

"Yep! I call it the _Fenton Ghost Rattler_! If it works correctly, it'll reduce any ghost down to the harmless stage of an infant. " Danny gave a quick look at the device; it was silver with green stripes and had little purple ghosts decorating the tool. He raised an eyebrow when he realized it was actually in the shape of a baby's rattle.

"I'd love to see it get tested out, but I haven't seen any ghosts in a while." His mother said shaking her head sadly.

"Not even the ghost boy?" Danny asked. He had been having a bit of a break with all the ghost fighting. Ghosts need to take a break once in a while too you know.

"No, but he'd be the perfect guinea pig! I want to reduce him to that stage and rip him apart molecule by molecule!" Jack said jumping up and down like an excited child getting a new toy.

_Great, just what I need… _Danny grimaced at the thought of getting hit by the weapon.

"Dad, are you still working on that rattle thing?" Danny walked down to the lab to see his father and mother toying with the device, grumbling once in a while about why it was not working properly.

"Oh come now son, we're just fixing out the bugs. Watch this!" Jack pulled out a small ghost from a container and set it free to fly around the room as it pleased.

Just before it was about to fly out of the room, Jack pointed the device and a green ray shot out. It missed the ghost by a long shot, and thanks to his father's horrible aim, it bounced off of the wall…hitting Danny square in the face.

Yelping, Danny rubbed at the gnawing pain. It stopped, but it was replaced by a new, tingling feeling. It burned a bit, but not a bad burn. It was almost like the feeling of putting your hands in the snow and then later when they warm up there's that weird burning sensation.

"Mom… I don't feel good…" This was the last thing Danny said before he gave a small whimper and a puff of smoke engulfed him and all that was left was his clothes.

* * *

><p>Maddie and Jack started at the pile of clothes in horror before hearing a small mewing sound. Maddie walked over to the source of the sound, cautiously lifting Danny's shirt to reveal an infant Danny looking up at her with large blue eyes.<p>

"Jack! Look at what you've done!" She screeched at him, causing the small boy to cry.

"Maddie, you're making him cry!" Jack yelled louder, making Danny cries raise in volume. They both froze in place, the only noise coming from the boy's small lungs.

Maddie gently picked up the wailing baby, holding him close to her chest and rocking him slightly. Danny started to calm down a bit, but not by much.

"Oh my baby…you really ARE my baby!" Maddie said in a soft tone rocking Danny and rubbing his cheek with her free hand. The boy's cries died down, save for a few whimpers and nuzzled into his mother's warmth. She looked over her shoulder and glared at his husband.

"You just had to test it out while our son was in the room, didn't you?" She whispered, trying not to disturb the now calm Danny. Jack shook his head.

"I wasn't thinking at the time." Jack said.

Danny gave a small whimper and shivered, cuddling even closer to Maddie's chest. She gave him a warm smile.

"Go get the baby clothes sweetie." She sighed. Before she even said that, Jack was already in the living room with a bundle of clothes.

Maddie laid Danny down on the floor, holding up the small blue clothing and slipped him in it. Picking him back up she rocked him lightly, making him giggle and making a few gurgling sounds.

"You like that don't you. Don't you?" She smiled cooing at him. She looked back at Jack giving him a menacing glare.

"You never put a reverse switch on that did you…" She stared blankly at him. He shrugged his shoulders at her and picked up the weapon, giving it to Danny who made a small squeaking noise and starting shaking it.

"I wasn't thinking of that at the time, but I should, shouldn't I?" He said followed by Maddie's immediate nodding.

"Well, let's get started."

* * *

><p>You know how hard it can be to clean your house <em>and<em> keep an eye on your baby. Well, it's even harder for the Fenton's to fix a ghost weapon and watch their fourteen-year-old who was blasted by said weapon and reduced to an infant.

Every ten minutes one of them was going back upstairs to their son's room to either change or to stop his crying, and man! This boy had a pair of lungs!

"JACK! It's your turn to see what's wrong with him." Maddie said laying a hand on her head, a small headache forming. She had forgotten how fussy Danny was, and now they had to go through it all over again until the _Fenton Ghost Rattler_ had a reverse switch onto it.

"Where's Jazz? Can't she do it?" He whined.

"Jazz is at a college program with school today, just go and see what's wrong." She groaned, hearing another loud cry from the boy.

"Why can't we just get someone to babysit him?" Jack asked. Maddie gave him a small look of annoyance.

"You want to explain to a babysitter about how our son was shot with a weapon and turned into a baby?" He shook his head no, pausing to think about what to do.

"That's what I-"

"Why can't we just get Vladdie to babysit? He and Danny are close."

Maddie thought about that. Sure, Vlad and Danny _were _close; at least she thought they were, but would he be willing to babysit and have them explain to him about what happened? An even louder cry…no a **wail **came from upstairs. She couldn't take it anymore; the small headache was starting to turn into a migraine.

"Start up the RV and I'll go get Danny."

* * *

><p>"Well, that looks like check-mate…again." Vlad gave a long sigh looking at the small white cat meowing at him, almost as if it wanted to play again.<p>

"Oh come now Maddie, that's the eighteenth game tonight, maybe later…" He said walking up to a large bookshelf. He went to go grab a book when the doorbell echoed through the halls of his empty mansion.

"Who could that be?" He asked himself answering the door. There he saw Jack and Maddie, and in her arms was a small bundle.

"Maddie…and Jack, what brings you here?" He cocked an eyebrow when the small bundle gave out a small noise. He stared at it for a while before realizing what it was. When did Jack and Maddie have another child…without him knowing!

"Hey there Vladdie my man, we were wondering if you could do us a huge favor!" Jack said pulling his old college pal into a tight bear hug. Vlad had to pry himself from the large man's grip before he lost all air in his lungs. After taking a few large gulps of sweet air, he dusted himself off, looking over at Maddie and ignoring Jack's voice.

"I never knew you and Jack were expecting. How long ago did this happen?" He asked her, trying to hide the rage and jealousy in his voice. Maddie stopped lightly bouncing the bundle in her arms and looked at Vlad.

"This isn't another baby Vlad, this is Danny." She said as she removed the blanket from his face, showing jet black hair and large twinkling eyes.

"Excuse me?" Vlad couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did something happen to Daniel and he wasn't responsible for it?

"Jack tested out a new weapon and it ended up hitting Danny. We were trying to make a reverse switch but Danny's just so fussy and always wants someone around. Jazz is away and the only person we could think of was you to babysit." Her purple eyes and tone was all Vlad needed to see and hear. They were desperate to get her boy back to his correct age.

Giving out a long defeated sigh at the woman he loved, he knew he was going to regret the next sentence that came out of his mouth.

"Fine, I'll do it, but how long will I have to babysit?" He asked. He had no experience with children since he didn't have any, this might be a problem.

"When we fix the new weapon, we'll come get him." Jack finally spoke up after a few minutes of silence. He ran back to the RV and came back with a baby bag. He tossed it over Vlad's shoulder and after Maddie gave Danny a small kiss on his nose, handed him over to Vlad. Danny whimpered softly, he knew he was away from his mother and he didn't want to be.

"We'll see you later okay?" They both said backing out of the long driveway.

_Oh butter biscuits; this is going to be a long night. _Vlad grimaced.

* * *

><p>Not even five minutes in his house Danny started to cry.<p>

"Guess you know who you're with huh, little badger?" Vlad said in an annoyed tone and placed him on his couch. Danny sniffled and looked up at him. Vlad stared back at him and smirked.

"Well, well, well. It seems that you are alone with me in this state, so I could get rid of you right now if I wanted to." Black rings formed around Vlad's waist and revealed the blue, vampire-like ghost. Danny stopped crying immediately to stare at the older hybrid and giggled when the blue mist came out of his mouth; indicating that there was a ghost present in the room with him. Small white rings formed around his small form showing Danny Phantom. He fazed through the floor and after that all that could be heard were screams coming from Vlad's lab. Vlad looked at the floor shocked, seeing as how Danny could still transform in this stage, but was all cleared from his mind when the screaming got louder.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Vlad face palmed and fazed through the floor as well, finding the small boy lying on the floor kicking and screaming even louder than before, tears flowing down his cheeks. Vlad sighed and scooped him up, holding him close to him as Maddie had done before.

"You know, I don't think I can kill you dear boy, you just seem a bit too pathetic…" Vlad said in a somewhat softer tone, which only made Danny scream louder, which Vlad didn't think was possible, even for Danny. Vlad had the biggest temptation to drop him, but thought against it.

Fazing up into the living room, he sat down on the couch rocking Danny the best he could. But Danny just screamed and kicked around. It was getting unbearable.

"What is wrong with you? What's your problem?" Vlad raised his voice at the little ghost infant, making him stop crying completely, until a loud growl came from his stomach. Vlad stared blankly at him for a few minutes before finally realizing what was wrong.

"Oh…you're hungry aren't you? Hmm…? Is that what's wrong? Is little Daniel hungry?" Vlad cooed. This was not how he should be acting; he should be tearing the younger hybrid apart. Shouldn't he?

Danny sniffled for a bit as Vlad rummaged through the bag he was given and found a bottle filled with formula. He walked into the kitchen and sat Danny down on top of the counter, who was grabbing his cape and swinging it around with his small arm.

"No, no Daniel, don't play with that." Vlad smirked and pulled the cloth away. Danny bright green eyes shimmered with tears, but stopped when he saw Vlad put the bottle into the high-tech microwave.

Seeing on how interested Danny was with the microwave for the moment, Vlad slipped out of the room to grab the baby bag. Looking through it once more, he grabbed the other bottles to put them in the refrigerator. His hand brushed by something at the bottom and lifted up what he touched; he saw it was a note in Maddie's handwriting.

_Dear Vlad,_

_Make sure Danny doesn't get himself into trouble. He's always been a troublemaker and you never know what he can get into. Also, see to it that Danny gets fed every two hours and takes an hour long nap. Don't let him sleep any longer, he won't go back to sleep when he needs it._

_Good Luck…_

_Maddie_

Vlad scanned through the note a few times before hearing the ding of the microwave and walking back into the kitchen. Placing the bag on the table, he saw Danny wasn't on the counter where he had left him. Crying could not be heard at all, and this worried Vlad a bit. He started flying around the house, going from room to room but still could not find the infant ghost hybrid.

"Now I know why Maddie said not to get himself into trouble…" Vlad groaned sitting on a chair in the den.

Everything was uncomfortably quiet for a while. Vlad paced back and forth, thinking of where the boy could be. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a small whimper from the room beside the one his was in. Not even bothering to use a door, he flew through the wall to see Danny sitting on the floor, his eyes filled with tears ready to burst. Vlad sighed and picked Danny up, flying back to the kitchen and reheating the bottle that was sitting on the table untouched.

Danny's stomached growled louder than it had done before, making him cry out loudly. A groan came from Vlad as he plopped Danny onto the table and grabbed the bottle from the microwave, letting it sit for a second to cool off.

"Oh Daniel, look what I've got!" Vlad smirked as the boy stopped his crying and reached out for the bottle; gurgling happily knowing it was time to get fed.

Vlad scooped him up and slipped the nipple of the bottle into Danny's mouth, which sucked on it greedily. After a few moments the bottle was empty, a content Danny looking up at Vlad, neon green eyes shimmering with joy. Vlad smiled down at him and hoisted Danny over his shoulder gently and started to pat his back. In a few seconds Danny let out a small burp and a few cooing sounds before babbling soft baby talk. Vlad lifted Danny into the air to get a good look at the small boy.

Cheeks tinted a soft pink, wiggling in his grip and giggling, Danny let out a small word that made Vlad stare at him in disbelief.

"Pa…Papa!"

* * *

><p>Vlad stared in awe as the boy said it again and lifted his small arms in the air. He set Danny in his arms and walked into the den, lying on the large couch near the roaring fire. He let out a content sigh but then made a displeased grunt at the smell in the air. Vlad looked down at Danny who was squirming in his light grip, whimpering at his new discomfort.<p>

_Oh man…_

Vlad has never changed a diaper in his life!

He looked at the door leading to the large hallways of his home, then back at Danny. Sitting him on the couch he left the room and moments later he came back in with the baby bag. Turning back into Masters he saw Danny's eyes widen and snow white hair and green eyes reverted back to jet black and blue. Vlad sighed and stripped Danny down to his diaper. Danny shivered and whimpered; wanting to be back into the comfortable clothes he was just in a moment ago. Vlad got up and grabbed one of the many phones in his house and punched the number he knew so well on the keys. After a moment of ringing, a female voice picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Maddie? It's Vlad…" He said trying to ignore Danny's whimpers rising in volume.

"_Oh hi Vlad. Is everything okay? How's Danny?" _She said slightly urgent. She must have been helping Jack down in the lab when he called.

"Oh yes, he's fine…but I need to ask you something." He felt so embarrassed.

"_What do you need?"_

"How do you… change a diaper?"

He could hear Maddie giggling on the other line, which made his cheeks light up in a soft red.

"_Okay, here's what you do…"_

* * *

><p>After ten minutes of Maddie explaining to Vlad what to do when changing a diaper, he bathed and dressed Danny in a pair of black footsy pajamas. (Along with changing into another suit himself, after getting soaked in the process of bath time.) They sat comfortably at the kitchen table, Danny sucking happily on another bottle, burping softly as he finished.<p>

"Was that good?" Vlad said in a slightly high-pitched voice, lightly tickling Danny's stomach, making the boy squeal with delight.

Vlad chuckled at this and walked into the den, sitting down on the couch. He began to bounce Danny on his knee, abruptly stopping when the phone rang beside him. He reached over and picked up the reciver.

"Hello?" He said in a cheery voice.

"_V-MAN! HOW'S IT GOING?" _Jack boomed over the line.

Vlad pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Everything is peachy-keen Jack…"

"_That's good! Just calling to check in on Danny! We should be done with the Rattler in about an hour or so…"_ Muffled talking in the background could be heard cutting Jack off from talking anymore.

"_Oh, Maddie wants to talk to you. Bub-Bye Vladdie!"_

Vlad waited patiently as the familiar female voice started speaking to him.

"_Hello Vlad." _Maddie said in a curious tone. Vlad wasn't sure if this was a good thing or bad thing.

"Hello…"

"_Has Danny taken a nap yet?" _Danny picked up on the sound of his mother's voice saying his name and instantly started to babble.

"A nap?" Vlad looked down at the hybrid; he didn't seem the least bit tired.

" _He hasn't had one yet?" _Maddie asked, a bit irritated.

"He hasn't, but he doesn't seem tired at….awww..." Vlad cut off his sentence as Danny let out a long yawn and snuggled into his lap. Maddie chuckled on the other line.

"_I take it he just yawned and snuggled into you right." _She said matter-of-factly.

"That he did…well I guess I should put him down for one now." Vlad said.

"_Okay…and just a heads up, Danny gets fussy when it comes to nap time, warm a bottle up for him and he should be out like a light. Bye!"_

"Bye." Vlad said, smirking at Danny who looked up at him; his eyes half lidded.

"I think it's time for a nap, wouldn't you agree, little badger?" Vlad whispered, carrying Danny back into the kitchen. He popped the last bottle that was in the bag into the microwave and heated it up a bit warmer than the others; he wanted to make sure that he was out for the remainder of the day.

Hearing the _ding_ of the high-tech machine, Vlad brought Danny back into the den and settled down once again onto the couch. Danny took the bottle and sucked on it slowly, his eyes beginning to close slowly.. When he finished Vlad laid on the couch, rubbing small circles on Danny's back gently. The infant yawned and snuggled into the warm of his uncle's chest and soon fell asleep. Vlad smiled at the content look of Danny's face and soon fell asleep himself.

"Vlad? Oh Vlad!" Maddie

* * *

><p>and Jack walked into the empty hallways on the mansion of their <em>old college buddy. <em>Jack nudged Maddie as they passed by the den, peeking into the room.

"Maddie go grab the camera from the RV!" Jack said in a hushed voice excitedly. Maddie raised an eyebrow at him but ran back to the RV. A few minutes passed and she returned, camera in hand.

"Look!" Jack almost squealed. He motioned for her to come into the room. When Maddie did, her jaw dropped a bit before coming to her senses and snapped a few photos. Handing the camera to Jack, she lightly shook Vlad.

"Vlad…Vlad wake up." She shook him a bit harder, causing the man to stir and open his eyes.

"Hmmm…Maddie?" He got up; holding Danny possessively, like he was his own son.

"Hey there sleepy head!" Jack chuckled, holding up the _Fenton Ghost Rattler. "Look at what's finished!" _

"We worked out all the bugs and now the reverse switch is installed. Why it worked on Danny is beyond me though…" Maddie said lost in though.

"Uh…Vladdie, we're going to need you to let go of Danny." Jack said pointing at the weapon.

Vlad looked disappointed but cooperated and handed Danny to Maddie. She placed him on the floor and Jack started up the device, firing a purple ray at Danny. He whimpered softly in his sleep for a moment, and a puff of smoke engulfed him before fading away to reveal a fourteen-year-old Danny Fenton; completely back to normal. Maddie quickly dressed Danny back into his normal clothes, waking him up when she was finished.

"Huh…Mom?" He said groggily rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hi sweetie." She smiled softly at him. Danny got up and looked around the room. He realized instantly that he was in Vlad's house.

Turning around he glared at Vlad, but it quickly dropped into a soft gaze, remembering the time he spent with his uncle; filled with care instead of the usual harsh insults and fighting. He turned back to his mother.

"Can we go home now?" He asked. Maddie and Jack nodded. Before they left, Jack gave Vlad one last death hug before heading out the room. Danny was the last to leave, looking back at his arch enemy before giving him a small smile and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>A few days had past since the incident with the <em>Fenton Ghost Rattler. <em>Danny was back to his normal self, walking aimlessly around his house, stopping when he stumbled upon his mother's camera on the table; an envelope thick with photos sitting beside it.

Absentmindedly, he opened it up and flipped through them. When he came across a certain one he stopped and stared at it for a few moments. A smile slowly spread across his face as he found another of the same photo, scribbling the date on the back of it before turning into Danny Phantom and flying out the window.

* * *

><p>Vlad sat in his living room, aimlessly flipping through the channels on his TV. He was bored and had nothing else better to do... that was until the ever so familiar Danny Phantom flew through his wall, looking at him with a small smirk on his face.<p>

"Ah Daniel, what brings you here?" He asked. No answer. Instead Danny flew up to him and handed him a small envelope and flew out of his arch enemy's house. Leaving Vlad dumbfounded, he opened up the cream colored envelope to see a photo held within. He smiled softly at it and rummaged through a cabinet until he found a frame.

Walking up to his room he placed the frame onto his bedside table, his smile widening as he left his room.

Inside the frame was the photo Maddie had taken. That photo was of Vlad and Danny sleeping; Danny lying on Vlad's chest, sucking his thumb and Vlad's hand resting on Danny's back. It was something you would never see the billionaire do. But what can you say; even the evilest of people can have a moment or two of kindness.

Maybe Vlad Masters wasn't such a bad guy after all.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm done! Soooo, how'd you like it? It's not my best work, I know…but I really really REALLY wanted to get this done. I'd like to thank my sister, Monster-House-Fan92 (known as this on Fanfiction and DeviantART) for proof reading this and giving me pointers <strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
